SECTION 6. ADMINISTRATIVE CORE 6.1 Multiple PI Framework The multiple PI framework for UPRCCC defined in Introduction to Resubmission provides a strong foundation for both scientific direction and administrative leadership. As illustrated in Table 6.1, each PI of a component also is responsible for overseeing the administration of a Core and reports to the Lead/Contact PI. While Dr. Frontera will be responsible for the overall direction of U54 Partnership activities at UPRCCC, priority planning and decision making will flow directly from the interaction of co-Pi's with their respective components and administrative cores, resulting in a collective process using the strengths of each of these leaders. The Administrative Core is responsible for the overall management, implementation and coordination of Partnership activities. Despite a distance of roughly 2000 miles between MDACC and UPRCCC, Administrative Cores at both institutions coordinate their activities through a comprehensive strategy for communication. 6.2 Administrative Core Communication Communication Between Administrative Cores - Formal Administrative Core Meetings between the two institutions are held on a monthly basis. Additionally, informal (impromptu) Administrative Core Meetings have been held between the two institutions several times each month over the past 5 years. This has served us well and we expect to continue this pattern over the next funding cycle. Joint Administrative Core meetings between the two institutions are in addition to regular Administrative Core Meetings held at each institution. UPRCCC Pis will communicate with their counterparts at MDACC to coordinate plans and to distribute work assignments. Lead/Contact Pis will maintain regular communication and, in particular, will organize and approve the dissemination of communications to the PSC and IAC Committees. Additionally, several reciprocal working visits have been made to both institutions by Program Directors Ms. Evelyn Rivera-Colon (UPRCCC) and Ms. Sherri de Jesus (MDACC) to facilitate exchanges and to meet with others associated with the U54 Partnership. Communication With Co-Leaders - In addition to routine meetings, each PI will maintain regular communication with co-leaders for their components and cores for purposes of both monitoring progress toward achieving aims and also to identify challenges that arise. To illustrate, both regular and informal communication have contributed to the preparation of this resubmission. Pis and co-leaders took part in scheduled videoconferences held every two months. These will continue to be held quarterly in the next funding cycle. The Administrative Core also communicates important information on U54 Partnership activities through a weekly emailed newsletter, entitled Partnership E-blast (See Appendix G). Communication With Other U54 Administrators - Through the biennial MI/CCP Meetings, Ms. Evelyn Rivera- Colon (UPRCCC) and Sherri de Jesus (MDACC) have established solid relationships with several other U54 Administrators. This network of support has enabled the Administrative Cores at both institutions to be more efficient in problem solving. 6.3 Goals and Objectives Serving as the primary administrative offices for the U54 Partnership, the goals of the Administrative Core are: [unreadable] Foster interactions between funded investigators at both institutions [unreadable] Coordinate and arrange scheduled meetings, seminars, and retreats [unreadable] Serve as a liaison for the U54 Partnership between institutional officials [unreadable] Manage the U54 Partnership's overall budget (fiscal oversight) [unreadable] Facilitate U54 Partnership reviews from internal and external committees [unreadable] Provide biostatistical and bioinformatics support to all components and research projects. [unreadable] Organize internal review of manuscripts and grant proposal submissions. [unreadable] Provide secretarial, personnel and other resources support as requested to meet the goals of the grant for the Pis as well as all funded investigators. 6.4 U54 Partnership Duties The Administrative Core will continue to be responsible for: 1. Timely communication between the two oversight committees (IAC and PSC). The Administrative Core also will serve as the administrative support center for these committees. 2. Timely communication between project, program, and core co-leaders. The core will also serve as the administrative support center for these projects. 3. Timely communication between Institutional Communication Offices and local media. 4. Travel and other personnel arrangements for U54 Partnership meetings (workshops, seminars, business meetings, etc.) 5. Support services for all U54 Partnership meetings (workshops, seminars, conferences, etc.) including agendas, advertisements, meeting notes, handouts, etc 6. Accurate record keeping for U54 Partnership events and activities. 7. Financial management of development funds, including monitoring expenditures for appropriateness and compliance with institutional and governmental regulations. 8. Production and distribution of all literature and educational materials related to the U54 Partnership. 9. All correspondence between the U54 Partnership and official agencies, such as the NCI. 10. Administrative oversight of project selection, prioritization and program evaluation. 11. Coordination of U54 Partnership videoconferences and teleconferences. 12. Website Maintenance and Updates. 13. Database maintenance. 14. Identification of other funding sources. 15. Assistance in preparing and processing grant applications, pharmaceutical contracts and clinical trial agreements. 16. Serve as Ex officio members on committees. 6.5 Strategic Communications Plan The mission of the Administrative Core is to be a recognized leader and resource in providing quality service in meeting the administrative and communication needs of both internal and external target audiences integral to the U54 Partnership's success. It is designed as a support mechanism to provide assistance with the daily activities of the U54 Partnership, in addition to developing short-term and long-term plans for the successful achievement of Partnership initiatives. The Administrative Core also serves as the primary vehicle for documentation (spreadsheets, proposals, progress reports, and other requests) related to the U54 Partnership. Our vision is to seek out, foster, and support collaborative relationships with our target audiences to further LJ54 Partnership initiatives in developing a stronger cancer program at UPRCCC and MDACC aimed at understanding the reasons behind the significant cancer disparities in the Hispanic population. By our actions, we: [unreadable] Are sensitive to the needs and requests asked of us. [unreadable] Are respectful of the varying communication needs and proceed accordingly. [unreadable] Promote and reward teamwork and inclusiveness. [unreadable] Hold ourselves, and each other, accountable for quality service. [unreadable] Create an environment conducive to trust, collaboration, and productivity. [unreadable] Identify and solve problems in a timely manner As open, ongoing communication is paramount to a Partnership with successful outcomes, the Administrative Core's communication plan is designed to: [unreadable] Provide a framework for planning for, and documenting the exchange of, information both within and outside the U54 Partnership, [unreadable] Enhance visibility and increase exposure of the U54 Partnership at both institutions, [unreadable] Cultivate positive media coverage, [unreadable] Communicate U54 Partnership initiatives, [unreadable] Increase awareness and involvement of specific, targeted groups of individuals (e.g trainees, potential collaborators, future faculty recruits, and community organizations) [unreadable] Generate support from senior leadership, U54 Partnership committees, NIH officials, and other agencies, [unreadable] Serve as a change agent at both institutions, [unreadable] Foster continuous two-way communication within the U54 Partnership, [unreadable] Establish the Partnership's overall image, advance its agenda, and influence officials at both institutions.